People Like Us
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: A series of vignettes on Tron, Clu, and Yori after being transported to Storybrooke as part of the Curse. Season 1: What the Curse Made of Us: a look at the lives of Tron and the others while under the Curse.
1. S1: What the Curse Made of Us

**People Like Us**

* * *

**Summary**: A series of sketches on Tron, Yori, and Clu after being transported to Storybrooke, as part of the evil Curse. Post Legacy.

**Genre**: General/Drama

**Rating**: Teen as a precaution

**Disclaimer**: If I had any claim to Once Upon a Time, Tron and the others would have at least cameo'd by now.

**[A/N:]** This is a collection of short story/vignettes designed to tie Tron into Once Upon a Time. The stories are arranged in roughly chronological order, but I didn't start watching OUAT until season two began, so I may have a bit of wrong characterization in here. But I hope you enjoy the story anyways.

* * *

**Season 1: What the Curse Made of Us**

* * *

**[I. The Guardian ]**

Thwack! Whap.

Thwack! Whap.

The Frisbee was different from a traditional one; the sides were harder to withstand impact better. It could be used for a game of Frisbee golf, but its user was throwing it against a brick wall, and catching it upon return.

He threw it again, and it hit the wall with a sharp sound before flinging back. He jumped up and caught it one-handed. The Frisbee was black, accented in red-orange and cyan.

His other disc was white accented with blue.

He wore black leather gloves to dull the impact of catching it, but after playing with the disc for so long, he was used to the feeling of catching it.

"Trevor! Hey Trevor!"

The man caught his disk one last time and turned to face the boy running towards him. "Henry?" He asked, looking at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I found my Mom!" He exclaimed excitedly. "She's here! She came back to Storybrooke. Now she'll break the curse!"

Trevor nodded patiently, then he saw someone out of the corner of his eye and growled low in his throat.

"Don't growl at her, Trevor." Henry said. "That's just my Mom. Her name is Emma. Emma! Over here!" He shouted as he ran off, waving as he did.

Emma was already halfway into the clearing when Henry caught up to her, and pulled her over to where Trevor was standing. "Emma, this is Trevor. Trevor, this is my Mom, Emma. She's going to break the curse."

"It's nice to meet you," Emma said politely. "I'm Emma Swan."

"Trevor Ward." He replied.

Emma looked at Trevor. He was wearing dark pants and black leather jacket with a grey tetramino design on the front left side, along with black gloves. She looked around, at the wall, which was still standing, and around at the other buildings not far way, that were clearly abandoned long ago. "So, what is this place?"

"Electronics factory." Trevor replied.

"Has it been abandoned for awhile?" She asked.

He shrugged in response.

"So, what do you do here, if there's no one around?" Emma asked.

"I'm a security guard here." Trevor replied.

Emma looked at the buildings, which weren't overgrown, and at the trees around the place. The buildings were set a short distance away from the town center; from where she was standing she couldn't see any other buildings through the trees. The only thing there was the library spire, rising above the trees.

"Do they really need a security guard out here?" She asked.

Trevor just looked at her.

"Is there anything out here worth stealing?"

"I don't know." He said as he turned away.

Emma watched him walk away, then turned to Henry, who had been patiently watching her. "Let's go Henry."

When they had gone back to the road, where Emma had left her car parked, she spoke again, "Your friend seems a little…strange."

"He's really nice." Henry replied as they got into the car. "He doesn't mind me talking to him. I'm trying to figure out what character he is, though."

Emma just shook her head.

* * *

**[II. The Programmer]**

The simple sign hanging outside the door read 'Computer Programming & Repair.'

"It's all ready to go, Madam Mayor." Clem Melville said, sliding the computer tower across the counter and taking the credit card she handed him.

"Did you get the system upgraded?" Regina Mills asked as she looked over the machine.

"Of course I did." Clem said as he swiped the card and handed it back to her. "It will run better than it ever has before."

"Thank you." Regina said, sliding her credit card into her pocket and picking up the tower. "I'll let you know if I have any more problems with it."

Clem nodded but said, "I don't think you will." And his gold eyes followed her until she left the store.

* * *

**[III. Friend]**

Thwack! Whap.

Thwack! Whap.

Thwack!

The disc was thrown too low; Trevor jumped to grab it and ended up rolling to a stop a moment later, ready to jump back up. Instead he stood back up and looked at the disc.

A rustling in the bushes caught his attention a moment later, and he looked up just in time to see Henry dart out of the undergrowth.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Trevor asked, since it was hard not to notice that the boy looked upset.

"Everyone laughed at me today for saying that my Mom is going to fix this town. Emma, I mean. My Mom's the mayor."

Trevor nodded patiently.

"I don't think anyone believes me." Henry finished with a sigh, dropping his backpack to the ground and pulling out his Once Upon a Time book. "See, here's what I was talking about when they started laughing."

And Trevor, who had seen the book dozens of times before, watched and nodded as Henry flipped through the book and explained his theories about the town.

~xXx~

"I can't believe Henry ran off like that." Emma fumed as she marched around the trees, followed by Regina.

"He does that." Regina said, with an air of one who had experience with this sort of thing. "But if he was laughed at by the class again, I know where he went."

It was then that Emma realized that she knew where they were going, too. This was the way to the abandoned electronics plant.

The sound of a Frisbee hitting the wall and rebounding was the first thing that greeted them when they got closer.

"Trevor!" Regina called as they came in sight of the building, and the security guard caught the disc as it rebounded towards him and turned to face them. "Where's Henry?"

He pointed to a tree not far away, under which Henry was sleeping, still holding his book.

Regina went to collect him, Emma stopped and watched Trevor throw and catch his Frisbee.

"You're pretty good at that." She noted.

He nodded briefly. "I practice a lot. But I liked it better when the disk would come back to you on it's own."

Emma looked at him suspiciously. "Frisbees never came back on their own. I know; I played with them when I was a kid. Are you thinking of a boomerang?"

"No?" He replied listlessly, looking at the disc. "I guess I'm wrong."

And then Regina had gotten Henry up and was ready to go. Emma gave Trevor one last look and then turned and went with them.

* * *

**[IV. Meeting]**

There was a disc golf course at the very back of the park, leading off into the forest a little ways.

Sometimes, on his days off, Trevor liked to go to the park and play the course.

As he was retrieving his disc from the target, another disc came flying by, just barely lodging itself into the target, and then landing in the basket underneath.

Its owner appeared a moment later, and though Trevor thought the man seemed familiar somehow, he couldn't place him.

"I didn't hit you, did I?" He asked as he came up to the target.

Trevor shook his head.

"Good. I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was down here." He replied. "I'm Clem Melville."

"Trevor Ward."

"It's nice to meet you, Trevor. Do you play often?"

"Sometimes, when I have the day off or something." The other man replied. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel he could trust Clem.

"Would you to play a round? I don't play often, but even so I'm not half bad at it."

"I have to get going. I have other errands to run today."

"Alright. Maybe we could get together sometime and play a game." Clem offered. He couldn't say why, but there was something familiar about Trevor.

"Maybe," Was Trevor's only response as he picked up his Frisbees and walked away.

* * *

**[V. The Believer]**

"_Listen, you're one of very few people in this town who remembers that this town isn't exactly supposed to be here. You might keep your voice down about it, though, if you don't want something bad to happen to you."_

"_I can't! Don't you see what this means!? I don't know what that purple wave was, but it brought us here…Clu's not in power here!"_

"_Yes, but the Evil Queen is, and you're inconsequential to her plans, so don't do anything stupid. Just keep your head down and your mouth shut."_

"_If I'm here, then Tron must be here somewhere too! He's one of the most important programs on the Grid! He has to be here!"_

_The man shrugged. "Regina likes important people; she probably took him, too."_

"_Jefferson, will you help me find him?"_

"_No."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I just told you why. No one in this town knows who they used to be. That's the effects of the curse. Be careful, Yori, or you're going to be in big trouble."_

~xXx~

Dr. Archie Hopper preferred private practice, but sometimes he was asked to evaluate a patient in the Storybrooke hospital mental ward, and he never turned down those requests.

For what felt like years now, he had come to the hospital the last Wednesday of every month to have sessions with this patient.

He smiled at her as he took a seat. "How are you feeling today, Yori?"

"I feel well." She replied cautiously. She did not trust him.

"That's good," Archie said soothingly, "How are things going for you?"

"The same as ever."

"Do you still think about the Grid?"

"Sometimes." Yori admitted reluctantly. "I'm trying not to, though." She lied.

Archie made a few notes on the pad of paper he was holding. "Alright. How often do you think about it? A few times?"

"Yes, just a few," Yori replied, hoping she was being convincing.

"That's good. It means you're moving past the delusions." Archie told her, and she had a hard times keeping the smile off her face, "But you're not ready to leave yet." The smile that was trying to creep out died. "I think the therapy is working to help you past your delusions, and that's a good sign. But we still need to keep going with the treatments."

Later, after the interview was over, Archie wrote out his opinion.

_Patient Has shown much improvement since her arrival at the hospital. Her delusions of the Grid have diminished since medication and therapy have begun. However, it is my opinion that the course of action should be continued until such a time in the future as delusion of the Grid are more infrequent._

_I believe that with continued therapy and treatment, at some point in the future the patient may be released. Until such a time as patient can be successfully released back into society, she should remain under close supervision and medications should be enforced._

* * *

**[A/N:]** Originally this was all going to be one document, then I got done writing it and it was fifteen pages long in MS Word. I have now broken it into two parts; the next part should follow a little later on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first half of the story, and please leave a review and let me know what you thought.

EDIT: Sorry everyone, I forgot to mention some very important things that you have all probably deduced anyway, but I'll list them just to be safe. Trevor Ward is Tron, and Clem Melville is Clu 2. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that earlier. I was trying to imply it in-story but I just now realized that I forgot to list it in the author's notes.

Feedback is much appreciated, so please review!


	2. S1: What the Curse Made of Us, Pt 2

**People Like Us**

* * *

**Season 1: What the Curse Made of Us, Part 2**

* * *

**[VI. The Hacker]**

Everyday people brought in electronics that needed to be fixed or computers that needed to be repaired. Clem ran the only known computer repair place in town, and he was more than a little arrogant about the fact that he was very good at his job.

He enjoyed order and prided himself on the fact that his shop was always neat and organized. Most computers that were brought in were cleaned and defragged before they left the shop. Most of customers appreciated the extra effort.

Clem had seen a lot of encryption in his time as well, but if there was one thing he knew, it was how to break a code. Most files had only basic encryption and were beneath his notice, but some of them were heavily encrypted.

Like the spreadsheet he had copied off of the Mayor's computer when she brought it in for repair.

All the files pertaining to how the town was run were in a clearly labeled folder with basic encryption that was left on the desktop. So what could be so important that the Mayor would go to such great lengths to hide it?

Clem didn't know, but he intended to find out.

He had just pulled up the file to start working on it when the door opened and the town newcomer walked in. Emma Swan, he remembered a moment later as he minimized the file so she wouldn't see it if she peeked over the counter.

She looked around the office and then looked at him. "You do computer programming, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any hacking skills?" She asked.

Clem raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that if I did, I would admit something like that to the sheriff?"

"I need someone who can hack. No one in this town knows how to access security cameras." Emma told him.

"And why would there be a need to hack security cameras?"

"Because a woman named Katherine Nolan has gone missing and we need any clues can get to help find her. Will you help us? It's not like we're going to hold your…hacking…against you."

Clem considered it for a moment. "I suppose." He said. "Let me get my coat and I'll meet you…where do you want to meet?"

"The sheriff's office." Emma said. "I'll see you over there. I have to go talk to some people first before I head back." She finished as she turned and went back out the door.

Clem looked back at the computer for a moment, then went to close up the shop.

Cracking the file would just have to wait.

* * *

**[VII. To Help a Friend]**

No one ever drove down the road to the old factory; they usually parked on the main road and cut through the forest.

So when Emma came speeding down the drive to the factory, Trevor knew that something was wrong. He had heard her car long before she ever showed up, and was to the drive by the time she threw the car into park and jumped out.

"I need your help," She gasped. "Do you know your way around the forest?"

"Yes." He replied.

"A woman – Katherine Nolan – has gone missing. We're trying to organize search parties to look for her. We're gathering everyone who can search up at the sheriff's office, and then we'll divide up and look for her." Emma explained hastily.

"I'll help."

"Thank you. Do you need a ride back? I need to go further and see who else I can get to help."

Trevor shook his head as he crossed the drive to a storage garage and slid it open. "I have a ride."

Inside was his motorcycle and mirrored black helmet.

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

Five minutes later a car and a motorcycle turned off of the driveway that led to the electronics factory. Both headed towards the center of town.

Emma turned her car off onto a side road. Trevor kept going straight into town.

~xXx~

The next time Trevor saw Emma, she was sitting outside the sheriff's office, watching the traffic go by. The search for Katherine had been unsuccessful; there were no records of her on any security cameras nor was there any sign of her in the woods.

"Are you all right, Emma?" He asked.

She looked up suddenly, as tough she hadn't heard him approach. "Mary Margaret's been arrested. She was having an affair with David, who was Katherine's husband, so it seems she killed Katherine to keep her out of the way. I just didn't want to believe Mary Margaret had done it, was the thing. I don't see how she could have! She always seemed so sweet and nice."

Trevor nodded and tried to think of something he could do to help. "Can I give you a ride home?" he offered after thinking about it for a minute.

Emma looked about ready to turn him down, but instead said, "It's going to rain."

"That doesn't bother me." He replied.

She considered it a moment, then nodded. "What the heck. I could use the air. I don't have a helmet, though."

A few moments later, just as the sky broke open and the rain began, Trevor pulled his motorcycle away from the curb and headed out into the rain. After a moment, Emma buried her face in his back. Through the coat, Trevor could feel her sigh.

"Thanks for the help today." She said.

If they had been going any faster, he wouldn't have heard her over the sound of the motorcycle and the rain beating on his helmet. "You're welcome."

"Next time you come to town, let me know. I'll treat you to lunch or something at Granny's." Emma told him.

"You don't have too, but thank you."

* * *

**[VIII. Finding the Truth]**

That the security camera search had turned up no clues made no difference to Clem. He did the job he had been requested to do and went back to his shop.

A lot of other townsfolk had showed up to help search for Katherine, some of whom he recognized as customers or acquaintances. And Trevor had been there as well. Every time he saw the man, it gave him a feeling of déjà vu, as though there was something familiar about Trevor and he ought to know it but he couldn't place it.

He didn't bother to reopen so late in the day. As the rain beat down on the windows, he took his laptop and unlocked a door in the room, behind which was hidden a flight of stairs that led to his apartment over the shop.

Once he was in his living room, he turned the laptop back on and plugging it in as a precaution. Breaking open encrypted files could take time.

As soon as it was on, Clem pulled up the file and set to work cracking it.

The rain stopped and the moon and stars were out before he entered the last variant of the password and the spreadsheet finally opened.

Clem closed his tired eyes for a moment before opening them and glancing at the spreadsheet before staring at it.

Listed were most all of the prominent citizens of the towns, with Name, Real Name, Location Then, and Location Now.

What exactly was Regina Mills up to? He wondered as he scrolled through the document.

Either she was very mad to think that David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard were Prince Charming and Snow White, or he had just stumbled on to something enormously wrong with the town.

And then he saw three familiar names, and stopped.

_Trevor Ward – Tron/Rinzler – The Grid/Security – Security Guard_

_Clem Melville – Clu – The Grid/Programing – Computer Repair/Programming_

_N/A – Yori – The Grid/Simulations – N/A (Storybrooke Hospital, Mental Ward)_

In a flash, everything came back to him.

_The effects of the curse on the Grid…_

_The wave of purple that came just as he was to recombine with Kevin Flynn…_

_Rinzler's Betrayal…_

"It seems to me you've been hiding quite a lot from the people of this town, Madam Mayor." He said icily as he closed the laptop.

The only question now was what to do with the information.

* * *

**[IX. – Disc War]**

Emma was as good as her word, and the next time Trevor came to town, she did indeed treat him to lunch.

Even if all the food had to be boxed and bagged up to go because he couldn't stay long enough to eat it.

"Well," Granny said philosophically as she pushed the plastic bag filled with Styrofoam containers across the counter. "Maybe next time you can sit down and eat. Without the helmet on, of course."

Trevor nodded. "I have to go, or I'll be late getting back to work." He said.

In the back of the restaurant, another meal was concluding, this one rather tense.

"So what?" Regina asked, staring her companion down across the table. "So you think you've discovered that everyone in this town is a story or computer game character? You'd better be careful, Clem, or people will start to think there's something else wrong with you besides your obsessive-compulsive personality disorder."

"You went through Hopper's files." He accused.

"Quid. Pro. Quo." She replied, emphasizing the words. "Don't snoop through my files, and I won't snoop through yours. Go ahead, tell everyone in town that you think that you're a computer program and that they are all fairy tales. See how well it works for you. It sure didn't work for Henry."

Clem pushed his empty plate away, and began to neatly stack his silverware and cup onto it. "You aren't going to get away with this, _Madam Mayor_." He said, carefully emphasizing her title. "I will find some way to get this information out. You took my world. I want it back." He stood up and dropped some money on the table. "Lunch is on me." Then he stormed out, paying no attention to the fact that Emma and Trevor were standing at the counter.

He stormed out to his car, almost bumping into David Nolan, who was just coming up to the diner.

"Hey, watch it."

"Sorry." Clem muttered. "Long day."

David snorted. "You're not kidding. Hey, do you play that Frisbee game they have on the park?"

Clem paused and looked at him. "What makes you ask that?"

David shrugged. "I thought I saw a disc like one of those little Frisbee golf things in your car. Uh, that is your car, isn't it?"

"It is." While he preferred his motorcycle, the car seemed to be a better method of transportation and besides, he thought it fitting that he owned one.

"So you do play?"

"Not often, but yes, I can play. Fairly well, actually."

"Will you show me how it's done? I'm looking for a hobby."

With a half-hidden sigh, Clem pulled open the back door and plucked the disc from where it was sitting in the back window. There was no one and nothing on the street that he could hit, so what harm could it do?

"Alright, one throw."

He pulled his arm back, took aim, and launched the disc.

Several things happened almost simultaneously after that, but it felt like things happened in slow motion. First, the door to the diner opened and Trevor and Emma stepped out. Emma was talking about her plans to leave Storybrooke and go home, and she looked up as she saw the disc go flying by, watching it's trajectory. Trevor slid the faceplate on his helmet down and pulled out his keys.

And Henry came around the corner, calling for Emma, shouting about how she couldn't leave Storybrooke, not noticing that he was directly in the path of the oncoming disc.

Emma screamed Henry's name. Trevor noticed immediately what was going to happen, dropped the bag of food and his keys and ran forward.

Henry came to a dead stop, now aware of the incoming projectile, and just before it could hit him full in the face, a hand snatched it out of the air.

And Trevor twisted in midair, landing just to the side of Henry, off the sidewalk and on the road. He landed kneeling, facing away from them. He had run forward and vaulted in front of Henry just in time to twist around and grab the disc before it could hit him.

Emma gasped and ran forward, followed by David and Clem.

"Henry! Are you hurt!?" Emma demanded as she dropped down to look him in the eyes.

"No. Trevor saved me." He said, looking up at the man as he stepped back onto the sidewalk, still holding the Frisbee.

Emma jumped up and hit Trevor with enough force to knock him back as she hugged him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," He said uncertainly, eying Clem with a low growl in his throat before handing the disc back to him.

"I'm so sorry," Clem said. "I didn't think Henry would come around the corner like that."

"It's probably my fault, too." David said. "I asked for a demonstration, so it's partly my fault."

Emma glared at the pair for a moment, then sighed. "Well, at least Henry's okay."

The group headed back down towards the diner, and Trevor stopped to retrieve his motorcycle keys from where he had dropped them.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your lunch, Trevor," Emma said, noticing the spilled food all over the sidewalk.

"It's fine." He replied.

"I don't think it is." Clem spoke up. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch this time, since it's my fault you lost yours."

"It's my fault too." David said firmly. "So I'll pay for part of it as well.

"Well…" Trevor began, but Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the diner.

"I know you think you're going to be late, but at least let them get you some more food before you go."

* * *

**[X. – Call My Name, And the Curse is Broken]**

Jefferson waited until the stern nurse collapsed, then went to the first door and sent Belle on her way. Then he saw another door in the mental wing, marked with a familiar name. "So this is where she's been…I told her to keep her mouth shut." He grumbled as he pulled the door open.

Yori was sitting on the bed inside the room; she gasped in surprise when she saw who was standing there. "Jefferson?"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you you'd get into trouble if you went around insisting that the town wasn't real. So say it."

"No."

"I'm not going to let you out unless you say it." It was mean, but Regina had just refused to uphold her promise to get Grace back for him, and Jefferson wasn't feeling generous.

"You can get me out of here?" Yori asked excitedly as she stood up.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Yes, but not unless you _say it_."

"Fine." Yori sighed. "You were right. I shouldn't have tried to tell people that the town was fake and we were all under a curse."

"I told you so." He said as he opened the door wider. "Clu remembers who he is. Tron doesn't. It took me awhile to figure it out, but it seems that Regina brought Clu here because she looked into your world and thought that if she needed someone like him, for electronics or things like that, she would have him here to help her."

"Then why did she bring Tron and me?" Yori demanded as she stepped out of the room.

"I don't know why she brought you." Jefferson said. "It could be that the Curse was acting apart from her. What's the connection between Tron and Clu?"

"Clu brainwashed him into being his top enforcer."

Jefferson nodded. "Well, that's why Tron is here." He said as they began walking towards the exit. "If Regina needs Clu's help, she has to make it worth his while, so she'll give Tron back to him."

"As Rinzler." Yori realized, and felt sick. Jefferson just shrugged.

As they walked, they passed a glassed-in room where Yori noticed a boy asleep on the bed, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Monitor by the bed were beeping and flashing. "Who is he?"

"Someone very important to a lot of people in this town." Jefferson replied. "A lot of things are going to change very shortly and very quickly. I have to go. Tron's name in this world is Trevor Ward. Good luck finding him before Clu does."

And Yori took off running.

~xXx~

Clem was on his way to the electronic plant when he felt the wave like a gust of wind pass by him, and he knew what it was.

The curse had just broken.

~xXx~

Thwack! Whap.

Thwack! Whap.

Trevor was practicing with his disc when the wave of magic came by. It was like a cool breeze washing over everything.

At least until it had passed.

Trevor stumbled forward, dropping his disc, bracing himself against the wall of the electronics plant as memories overwhelmed him.

"_Flynn, go!_

"_Rinzler! Take the shot! Finish the game!"_

"_I fight for the Users!"_

For a long moment, he stayed leaning against the building, eyes closed and hands pressed to his head as he tried to reconcile all of the memories.

"Rinzler!"

Trevor jerked back to awareness as a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face Clem. "Rinzler! Rinzler, listen to me."

And Trevor did, feeling his hold on the world release and he became Clu's enforcer again…

"Tron!"

Trevor snapped back to awareness and shoved Clem away, then turned to see who had called for him.

Yori came to a pause on the top of a small ridge near the edge of the forest. She was out of breath from running, and holding her side where she had developed a stitch. "Tron," She repeated, and this time it was gasp, not a cry.

"Yori," Trevor replied, and ran forward to meet her. He lifted her up and spun her around, and she leaned against him. "I thought you were dead." He whispered. "But not here, in the Grid."

"I wanted to find you. I waited so long." She replied, before leaning up to kiss him.

And Clem realized that he had lost this round of the game.

_But that didn't mean the game was over…_

* * *

[A/N:] If you can believe it, this story was inspired when I walked into a local store and saw racks of Frisbee golf discs. And since I had watched OUAT not long before then, it got me thinking. This was the end result.

Now for symbolism of names! Nothing, really. Trevor for Tron and Clem for Clu were chosen because I wanted the names to be similar to their real names. Ward, Tron's last name, is supposed to mean protector. Melville, on the other hand, is supposed to mean leader and those names were meant to be allusions to Tron and Clu's jobs on the Grid.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and please review this one as well.


End file.
